One Wish
by Zana Charleson
Summary: Usui is finally cornered by his family to get him to become a full blooded member of the Walker family... but manages to get a 1 hour loop hole that has him and Misaki booking a flight out of the country.
1. The Split Second Decicion

**Into the Dark **

I grasped Usui's hand fiercely as we entered a large open room. Filled with glittering lights of all sorts creating an evanescent and airy feel to the room. In the center stood a group of men in black suits and ties, all neatly trimmed to the nines. These men were rich; their very air dripped of the scent of thick, rich cologne and finely tailored suits.

The words that Tora said reverberated in my head "As long as you stay by Usui's side unconsciously you will get closer and closer to this side of the world and before you know it you'll get dragged in."

I shook my head violently, attempting to throw out the vile thought. Usui clutched my hand all the more firmly for a split second, to reassure he was here with me and I was here with him. We walked at a steady pace toward the group as they hand a fine table of rich wood coated a dark indigo color in front of them. Atop the table laid a single piece of paper and a fine pen next to it. The reason we were here came skyrocketing back to me…

_We sat at the park bench; late into the night we had talked as he suddenly turned to me his eyes seemed to be filled to the brim with sadness. _

"_Misaki, I have been court ordered to go to appear before the family company and sign a document assuring that I would agree to work for my family and give up my life here. Since I am not yet 21 they still have control over me. I have to sign my life away, from you, from this country I love, everything." A sigh slipped from his mouth as he put his hand to his head, not sure what to make of the situation._

"_You need to go there." I said firmly, not letting my inner worries and sadness give itself away. "You need to exercise some power! Where Is the Usui I know who took on any challenge with headlong determination! Where is MY Usui?"_

"_Fine," He smiled, "I'll go, only if you come too."_

Our pace was even as he stood strait in front of the men, who looked even more threating up close.

One of the taller, fiercer looking men began to speak in English, "Takumi Usui, if that is what you are being called now,"

"Yes sir."

"We have called you here to sign this document, re-instating you into the Walker family and thus reassuring you will have an inheritance in the family as well as will work for the corporation…"

"Wait." He said firmly. His ice cold demeanor I recognized from long ago had appeared once again.

"Yes?" The man asked.

"I would like to request one hour to pack before I sign this document."

"Is that really necessary? You can pack _after_ you sign."

"No sir, if I am to truly leave my old home behind I must do it all before I sign, otherwise I would be invalidating section 2 line 5-6 wouldn't I?"

The men sent confused looks to each other as they turned the paper towards them to investigate the claim which read "Personal effects that have not been claimed before the signing of this document will become invalid and therefore must be discarded after the signing of this document."

"Incredible." One of the guards mumbled to themselves. "He memorized the agreement when he read it!" "There is no way this guy is human." Another said as they mumbled, thinking about what he had said.

I smirked at the mention of him not being human. Usui cocked his head in my direction and gave a smile and then turned his head back to the situation. The then gave a reassuring tug on my hand. Finally, the men finished their deliberating.

"There is but one matter of business that concerns me," One of the men said hesitantly. "Why did you bring the girl?" A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he forced it down controlling even his facial reactions into a serious tone.

"I brought her for reassurance, I was admittedly unsure about signing this document but she brings me courage." His grip on my hand suddenly tightened, I knew he was about to do something rash so I braced myself. He gripped both of my hands into his rather large ones, pulling me towards his chest like he did so long ago when he rescued me from Tora. "If any of you were to spend but a little time with her you would gain courage like that of a lion. _That_ gentlemen is why I brought her, I cannot let just anyone grab a hold of this 'good luck' charm." He smiled evilly as I blushed, feeling like I had just been confessed to, only in front of a group of middle aged men. Their jaws seemed to hit the ground as he tugged me around into a perfect spin, latched onto my arm and exited the room leaving the amazed and shocked men behind us.

Pushing open the heavy oak doors, a cool breeze danced across my skin creating a pleasant feeling as the doors revealed the metallic city of Tokyo, cars zoomed past, honking and reverberating against the sides of their silver cage creating a deafening effect on my senses. I was used to it by now but coming from inside the building caused me to blink from the blinding sun.

Suddenly Usui turned to me "Misaki, we need to go to your house."

The automatic response came bolting out of my mouth "Why?"

He smiled, "Trust me."

Hailing a cab with an ear-piercing whistle, we were suddenly in the back of a car. I had never taken a cab before; it was too expensive which bought to mind a question, who was paying? I was the only one who had brought any type of money between the two of us. I grumbled to myself as Usui seemed distracted, looking out the window which seemed to cast a spell over the man I had come to love.

I was not the type to take advantage of the fact he was so hypnotized by the speeding by cars and study him, though I found my eyes wandering to look over at him, studying his perfect features.

I pulled my head to look straight ahead as I began to worry, knowing I would never see him again. Everything in me said that for that reason I should study him closely, memorize every inch of him so that in an hour's time when I walked out of the terminal from my goodbyes I wouldn't feel so alone. My head snapped towards him just in time to meet his eyes as a grin crossed his face.

"So you finally decided to look at what you have." He smiled, his eyes dancing with mischief that could be rivaled by the god Pan or an elf.

"No!" My face blushed red hot as I looked away.

He gently grabbed the sides of my face, turning it against my will to face him. "It's not fair for the people on the street to see your cute blush but not your _boyfriend_." He grinned teasing me with his smile once again. I felt my face drop again at the thought of never getting to see him again. I couldn't imagine living without him.

His hands dropped to the carpeted seat of the car as concern momentarily coated his features but quickly was marked as he looked once again at the window with the world whizzing by in its many metallic colors which seemed to grip him furiously into watching as the world seemed to turn, rushing by every second.

I could feel tears start to burn at the corners of my eyes as I blinked furiously to hold them back. The lesson the world had taught me from an early age. I felt Usui's hand grip mine, his warm skin was comforting, enveloping my cold one, interlacing his fingers with mine to create a warming, intimate sensation.

After what seemed like a long time, the cab pulled into my neighborhood as the expectant driver put his hand out to receive the fair for the ride as Usui unexpectedly put a 2000 yen bill into his hand telling him to keep the change. Getting out of the car we walked up the old steps, barely holding their ground as the years of wear and use had obvious taken their toll on them. We wandered up the stairs, together saying nothing. He rang the doorbell even though he knew full well he could open it himself and come in.

We waited as mother appeared at the door trailed by Suzna who let out a little gasp as Mother let him in. Father, who had recently been allowed to live at the house now sat at the table reading a newspaper which seemed suspicious as we dodged the new hole in the floor. Looking at me steadily, he turned to Mother and Father "May I ask you something?" His face seemed concerned, almost scared as turned to me. "I need to talk to them alone; I'll talk to you in a minute."

The tone seemed so unlike him but it commanded authority so obediently I left and went into my room lying flat on my back thoughts began to swarm my head of what he could possibly be thinking of. Finally I decided to put my ear to the floor, the floors were thin enough I was sure I could hear the conversations; instead I heard murmurs which became unsettling after prolonged listening. Finally, I decided to lie on my bed and just try to sleep. Laying there for a long time I finally began to drift off into blessed, and much needed sleep only to be woken up by a door swinging open on its creaky hinges.

I turned to see Mother slowly open the door in order to avoid loud creaking which worked but instead the old door handle dropped into her hand, creating a comedic and airy feeling to her presence in the room.

I laughed as she smiled, keeping turning the door handle over in her hand as if pondering something. She looked up at me and smiled her weak smile. It pinched my heart every time she did that. That smile was the reason I was so against guys, guys were the people who hurt her. I knew father hadn't meant to but it still made me defensive of her.

"Misaki," she said suddenly serious "You need to pack, right now."

"Why?" I protested.

She looked down at the ground "You'll know soon."

"But Mom!"

"This is an adventure; it will only be a little while, so please pack like you're going to be gone for a month or so."

"What? I'm so confused! Where am I going you're…"

"Don't worry!" She said suddenly cheerful. "Just pack up, you need to be a little more loose anyways."

I sighed, "Fine Mom, I don't know what you're planning but I trust you." She walked over to me and pulled me into a hug that could only be described as bone crushing. Father eventually arrived into the room and pulled me into a hug also which made me feel like I was about to go to the executioner how lingering and tight his hold was. After finally pulling away from their grasp I packed with lightning speed. Finally closing the old metal latches on a 50's style worn out suitcase. Mother walked slowly up to me, moving around me as she seemed to be checking out my attire which I couldn't imagine why. Finally she left the room, coming back with a cardboard box tied with a bright pink ribbon.

I set my suitcase down as I slowly took the box from her grasp. "Now I was planning to give this to you on your 19th birthday in a few months but I'm giving this to you now. You'll need it where you're going." Smiling again tears began to pool in the corners of her eyes as she enveloped me and began to shake, gripping on to me for what seemed like dear life. Finally she let go and smiled, she seemed very happy yet torn at the same time. This woman in front of me suddenly became one of the strongest people I had ever met.

"Now open it!" She said hurriedly, we can't keep him waiting.

Usui... Waiting for me? Oh no, I'm not going with him. Mother kept smiling looking expectantly at me, waiting for me to open her present. Finally I pulled off the bow and opened the flimsy white cardboard box Inside was a Jacket, a gray tweed on no less. It wasn't really my style but then again, neither were Aoi's creations for me...

"It will keep you warm!" She beamed.

"But it's July! Where could we be going that is that cold?"

She smiled mischievously, "You'll soon find out! Now, you won't need it quite yet, you'll need it in say… September."

"It isn't cold in Japan in September!"

"Who said you were staying in Japan?" She smiled and with that she left the room leaving me with only Suzna who gave me a quick smile as she escorted me out of the room, not saying anything, yet not wanting to leave my side. Without any emotion, she handed me a passport that I had gotten recently at the request of none other than Usui.

Finally we got to the front of the house where Usui stood leaning up against the frame of the door. I probably should have told him the frame was loose but it was a little too late as the brown, chewed wood fell loudly to the ground, reverberating throughout the house. Luckily for him he ducked out of the way of the descending wood.

He smiled broadly "That was a close one." We all laughed lightly, none of us truly feeling happy. I was leaving my home, and I had no idea where I was going, and all I knew was I was leaving... with Usui.

**Okay. I wrote a Maid-sama story... I fully expect this to be long… ish. This is my first one so I don't know how the community is so… please take care of me! I got the idea for this story from a dream I had last night and a movie I recently saw called ****Two For the Road**** and it has Audrey Hepburn, it is frankly a weird movie. Anyways, yay! Chapter one. Daydreamer, if you're reading this, you knew it would happen eventually. What can I say, I need a break from all the DC fanfics XD. Enjoy!**


	2. Usui Always Gets What He Wants

The most unlikely of places one could expect to be would be on a train late at night. With its vibrating jostling movements that could throw an inexperienced rider. The rhythmic hum paired with the darkening night sky gave a romantic feel to the almost deserted metro taking us from the front of the airport to the gate apparently Usui and I were heading towards.

He said nothing but had a distant and thoughtful look cast across his chiseled features that seemed so unlike him. His body swayed slightly back and forth with the movements that came naturally with railed transportation. I watched outside the window as I caught momentary glances of moonlight out the window.

My Mother's words resonated though out my mind "You won't need it quite yet, you'll need it in say… September." Where ever I was going, I was going to be there for a long time... with Usui.

I caught no hints of the destination throughout the short trip on the Metro, my companion gave no ideas of the destination or why I was going with him.

Suddenly he grabbed my hand tightly, if it wasn't Usui I would have expected him to be grabbing my hand in fear of what was about to happen next. Then again he did say long ago "You're the first person to appear in my life who is able to make me a mess." Maybe... just maybe he relies on me more than he leads on to be.

Pulling me forward we got off the Metro and began to walk down the vacant hallways of the Tyoko airport. Sounds of spinning suitcase wheels echoed, giving a singularly 'airport' sound. A few weary people walked the halls like ghosts, mostly with cleaning supplies searching for the next restroom or terminal to clean.

We took a sharp left quickly rushing towards an exhausted stewardess who looked at us suspiciously. License? Usui pulled out his flashing it to her who for some reason gasped and pushed us down a hall towards a small passageway for a small plane that was usually used for weather readings. She clenched her hands firmly together making her knuckles white. "This should be the plane Mr. Usui, we assume it should be to your taste." She chewed her lip nervously as she looked up at him then at the ground, as I watched a blush rush across her doll-like features.

He uttered but only a single word, "yes."

The stewardess looked as though she would pass out at any moment and scurried away. As soon as she left a man with a snow white beard appeared from inside the plane, giving a curt nod to Usui and motioned for us to come into the plane.

Our bags clicked and resonated against the carpeted inside ramp leading to the plan. My grasp tightened around Usui's hand to which he momentarily looked at me me, giving a quick smile which sent shivers of joy up my spine. The man was dangerous and toyed with my emotions far too much for my liking so I resolved to give an indignant grunt in reply to his smile. He simply chuckled and lead me onto the plane, opening the door for me, like the gentleman he was.

In the brief area of open air before the plane I felt a raindrop fall on my nose as the sweet smell of rain overwhelmed my senses. Rain on a starry night, how romantic. Its times like these I wish I could allow myself to just enjoy the romantic moment Usui had supplied but I was harshly reminded by my inner President that at a time like this I could not give in. Not even to Usui.

I stepped into the cabin, wondering where we could possibly be going that would require a plane. I sat down in the surprisingly large seat to which Usui promptly sat down next to me and grinned.

I crossed my arms, turning away from him, trying to seem indignant. "Humph" I said.

"Now come on, what's the matter?" He asked, craning his head close to mine. It took everything in my will power not to hit him right there for even being that close to my face.

I sighed, "How would you like it if you were, in essence, kidnapped by your boyfriend who doesn't utter a word except 'yes' to a stewardess, then I'm taken onto a plane where I have no idea where we are going? Does this sound pleasurable to you?"

"Sounds like a surprise that will be exciting no matter what happens!" He gave me a gentle smile. "Misaki, it wouldn't hurt you to loosen up and enjoy the ride."

"This doesn't seem like my idea of 'fun' you can't even tell me why my Mother told me a need a sweater in September where I'm going. I'm not stupid Usui, what's happening?"

"If I told you that I would end up in the hospital." He joked.

"Because of me?" I questioned. I was bound and determined to find out what was going on.

"In a way." He braced himself like he was going to get hit. I had for the most part mended up my violent habit, why would I hit him now?"

"I'm not going to hit you" I sighed. "Please just tell me."

"It would be a very unpleasant trip if I told you, believe me."

"Well what can you tell me? You're taking something by yourself again! I want to be the one you lean on, your help, your strength. Can't you confide in me? Am I that untrustworthy?"

He smiled to himself, "I suppose that's a good thing you want to be that." He lifted his hand toward me and started to caress my hair, pulling his fingers though my wind tousled hair. A warm feeling began at my feet, making its way up to the very tip of my nose. A warm, comfortable, beautiful feeling. I naturally leaned into him, leaning my head against his shoulder everything seemed to just fade away until it was just the two of us.

"Misaki, you are my treasure, I trust you with my life, I just fear if I told you now, you would reject me. I couldn't handle that, not from you, now or ever." His fingers continued to message my scalp creating pure pleasure. His words resonated thoughout my mind.

My eyes seemed to close by themselves, all was completely serene. I felt one arm warmly embrace me into an effortless side hug. I felt my eyes slowly get heavy, as consciousness drifted from my mind. The lovely reality of the moment was suddenly enveloped in a dark dream world as images of Usui began to float about.

Sometime later…

My eyes flipped open as if by command. Adjusting ever so slowly to the cabin of the plane I began to remember my previous dream.

I had decided to spend some time volunteering at a local charity for orphans when the kids began to get out of control. Usui then appeared and calmed the children down. However it seemed a price had to be paid. He lifted me like I was weightless onto his shoulders He carried me away from my volunteering job to which I whined and complained that I couldn't leave. He said nothing and carried me, setting me down in the very back seat of a minivan strapping me in firmly, then leaving to drive me to some unknown destination. He pulled in front of a office and then took out a pair of handcuffs, handcuffing himself to me. He took me into the building and said we were getting eloped. I accepted this quietly for some reason and then the dream ended.

It seemed like a nightmare but not quite. I looked around the cabin, hoping for clues to tell where we were. I looked at the seat beside me and the man who I had come to love sleeping soundly beside me. I smiled to myself. He was quite handsome when he was asleep.

I began to memorize his features as he slept soundly. I started at his perfectly shaped brow, the corners that were the only give away of what he was truly feeling as he would stand, stoic in the presence of others. My eyes wandered down to his eyes that were a gorgeous green color. Something a girl could get lost in if not careful. Drifting downwards my eyes glanced over his nose, a perfect shape, downwards towards his lips. My eyes stayed there reminiscing over the many kisses we had shared.

I knelt over him and gently gave him a kiss on his lips. I leaned back content to be on a trip with him. I wouldn't choose any one else to be voyaging into the great unknown with.

His eyes fluttered open as he looked at me, hovering over him. A wicked smile crossed the lips I had previously studied. I blushed profusely, my eyes darting away from his. I quickly sat back down; my arms folding in my lap as I suddenly became very interested in the worn siding of the plane.

His fingers touched the tip of my hair, sending chills swimming throughout my body. He fingered the tip, rolling it over the tips of his fingers, seeming to memorize the very feel of my hair. My face began to feel intense heat spreading from my cheeks to my forehead and chin, enveloping my previously light complexion.

There were no sounds between the two of us as the only thing heard was the sound of the airplanes engine and motor meeting the outside air. I continued to look to the side, settling on the window outside. I saw the dark night sky move in slow motion beside us, the stars seeming to move with the small plane , some glittering and pulsing against the black backdrop of the sky. I silently wondered how something so far away could shine a distance as far as this tiny earth.

Usui awakened me from my thoughts as he let out a sigh. I turned to see what caused it just in time to see him kiss the very tip of my hair. The blush returned as he let go of the pieces and smiled.

"I take it you want to know what we are doing, and where we are going correct?" He looked directly at me, his gaze seeming to cut to my very soul, laying my thoughts bare.

"You could say that." I said, tilting my head upwards into an irate pose. I truly wanted to hear what he had to say, but it seemed like the wrong time and after all, he had refused to listen to me earlier. I wanted to make him work, and somehow get the upper hand back.

He smirked, "I thought you wanted to know. If you are going to be so difficult, maybe I won't tell you."

No matter how I try…. Usui always wins. Always.

"No! I want to know!"

"Oh, so eager! Maybe I can get something I want out of Prez for my valuable piece of information." He chuckled.

This idiot was getting on my nerves.

"You're never going to get anything out of me I don't want to give you. It's not that important of information, I'll find out eventually, I can wait."

"Can you?" His face suddenly went from teasing to serious. What had caused this change? The question could also be asked, why had Usui been changing? He was different than the first time I met him. When I first met him, he was like a stray cat, now he was more like a Terrier, destructive, needy, and unpredictable.

"I can."

His hand went to his forehead, as he began to shake his head with a shy smile dancing, teasing across his face.

"You always get me to where I can't move." He gave a light laugh, "You make me such a mess." He sighed as he sat up. "Very well, I will tell you, only if you kiss me." His eyes glittered with mischief. I had gotten the upper hand, and he wanted it back now. Usui _always_ gets what he wants.

**Yes, I know, shameless fluff, no action, it's short. Sorry. You get to hear Usui's story soon though. ^-^ I also apologize for updating so late, I moved XD. Soo hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
